Do or Die:The Choice!
by Lloyd Uchiha
Summary: Well it's my first story, Itachi has to choose between akatsuki or the love of his life!
1. Intro

**This is my first story. Enjoy and review , n be truthfull. Don't worry for those who like it the second chapter is on it's way!

* * *

"__****Itachi,** when are we going to get to the Leaf Village? We've been traveling for 3 days now and my legs hurt from leaping from trees to trees" A shark looking man, with blue skin, shark teeth and a long bandaged rapped dull sword on his back commented.

"… Were almost there… _**Kisame**_" Itachi rather annoyed said.

_**Sssshhhkkk Thunk!**_

"Itachi, d-"

"Yes I hear it…" Cutting Kisame off clearly not wanting to hear him anymore.

"Kisame, continue going to the Leaf where almost there, I'll go scan the area… I'll see if there's anybody needed to be taken _Care of_" Itachi's eyes illuminated and showed that he wasn't in the mode to be bothered.

Seeing Itachi's eyes Kisame continued leaping from the trees without saying anything back. While Itachi headed towards the noise coming from a forest, which ended up being right outside the gates of the Leaf Village. Once he arrived at the source of the noise Itachi hid in a bush looking around to find the source.

_**Ssssshhhkkk Thunk! **_

Itachi found the source of the noise, which was a girl throwing Kunai Knife and Shurikens at targets behind trees, rocks and _**Bushes**_. Itachi examined the girl, she was medium height, and her hair was in two buns on each side of head a little above the side, she wore a Chinese style shirt and green sweat pants. Itachi was to busy examining her to realize she throw a Shuriken directly at the bush were he was hiding. But by then he could give up his hiding spot and kill this girl or get hit and continue to the Leaf meet up with Kisame and get healed. Itachi quickly jumped out of the bushes ready to attack.

"HUH?!? Who are you?" the new girl said reading to attack.

Itachi landed on the ground and approached her slowly, completely ignoring her question.

The girl threw a shuriken at Itachi which he easily avoided.

"_**The Akatsuki robe, the scratched Leaf headband, the Sharingan…" **_

"**You're Itachi Uchiha!"** The girl shouted now throwing multiple Kunais and Shurikens.

Itachi dodged them and appeared behind her with a Kunai pointed at her back.

"… I am Itachi, who are you?" Itachi asked coolly.

"TenTen" the girl named TenTen said trying not to make any sudden movements.

"Well… TenTen I'll give you a choice you can either stay here till I finish my business in the Leaf or you can go to the Leaf and die…"

"…I-I-I'll stay here" TenTen decided after a couple of minutes of hard thinking.

"Wise choice… Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" As Itachi said this 2 clones of him appeared, then he leaped on towards the Leaf meeting up with Kisame at the Side of the barrier walls that protected Konoha.

"What took you so long? Itachi I've been waiting here for at least 15 minutes, had to kill anyone? Kisame nagged Itachi.

"No, but we have to go pick something up on our way back… Here's the plan we Henge as Konoha Shinobi, go into the village and grab the Nine Tails Host. But remember he might be under watch by two Sannins and Kakashi, plus other shinobis so be ready for anything."

"Ok, let's go!" Kisame said as he grabbed two Konoha Shinobis and knocked them out and henged into one. Itachi not hesitating did the same.

"Hey, Itachi is there something on your mind you seem sort of distracted." Kisame asked the Uchiha who was sort of looking at the forest.

"No… and hurry up let's go!" Itachi said appearing at the front gate.

"Ok, _what ever you say."_ Kisame said as he followed Itachi.

The gate suddenly opened and Itachi gave Kisame a look, which Kisame understood. The two walk in as they were greeted by many Villagers and Shinobis. As they walked by towards Naruto's house Itachi could have sworn he heard the name TenTen but he decided Kisame would have found out who she was sooner or later. They arrived at there destination, subtly Itachi shifted his eyes towards the window of the house he was looking for, he didn't see Naruto in the house so, Itachi decided he was going to stake out at a Ramen Shop nearby until Naruto arrived at his house.

"So _Ita-_ So how long will we wait?" Kisame ask Itachi as he ordered his ramen.

Itachi's eyes pointed at somebody sitting two seats away from Kisame. Kisame saw his eyes and followed it to see Naruto and Kakashi sitting there.

"As long as it takes for Lady Tsunade to give us our mission…" Itachi's eyes stared at Kisame with _**Anger**_. "By the way I think a _**we**_ _**were spotted **_on that last mission, lucky for us I think quickly." Itachi said.

Kisame quickly understanding readied himself for plan B. They both quickly transformed back into their original looks as they turned to attack Kakashi. Kakashi, who had heard when Kisame almost said Itachi, had his Sharingan out and tried to defend himself the best he could until other shinobis realized that there was a fight going on.

"Kakashi, you know you cannot win… Give up the Nine Tailed Fox." Kisame said with a grin, showing his razor-sharp teeth.

"Kisame grab the boy and leave I'll catch up." Itachi said as his eyes dilated into the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Kisame slashed Naruto with his sword draining Naruto's chakra. Naruto having his energy drained felt weak and fainted. Kisame grabbed Naruto while Kakashi was to busy dealing with Itachi.

"Darn… _Jiraiya, need your help_" Kakashi thought as he watched Naruto being taken away.

Itachi stared directly into Kakashi's Eyes to trap him in his mangekyou's illusion. Kakashi knowing better closed his regular eye and looked at Itachi through his Sharingan eye.

"Foolish Kakashi, do you think your eyes are stronger than mines, I who was born with these eyes and mastered them at age 8." Itachi stated coolly.

"They may not be stronger but I won't fall into that Genjutsu of yours." Kakashi said straining at the pressure of Itachi's Sharingan.

Itachi swiftly throw Kunai knifes at Kakashi which he dodged failing to realize that a clone of Itachi was behind him, the clone blow up sending Kakashi flying. Itachi picked Kakashi up by the neck and looked into his eyes; a second later Kakashi was trapped in a 1 second Genjutsu that felt like 72 hours. Itachi leaving Kakashi on the floor knocked out headed to the Forest to retrieve TenTen.

Later Itachi arrived in the forest to find her tied up and one of his clones gone.

"… I'll ask questions later, come we must go before the Sannins follow us." Itachi instructed to his clone.

"Wait where are you taking me? TenTen said struggling to free herself from the grip of Itachi's clone. Then, she remembered one hit made a clone disappear.

"Ahhhh!" _**Boomph!! **_Itachi's clone disappeared after being bitten by the resistant TenTen.

TenTen fall straight throw the trees, forgetting an important detail:_** she was tied up.**_ Seeing this Itachi swiftly went after and caught TenTen, just before she hit the ground.

"… I didn't want to do this but…" As Itachi uttered these words he knocked out TenTen with a quick hit to the neck.

When TenTen came back to consciousness she was in a room that was very plain. The only furniture it seemed to have was a futon, which she was laying on.

_**Were the hell am I? Wait I think I hear someone talking.**_

"Itachi are you getting soft, you would have never brought in a prisoner; you usually _**kill **_anybody, who gets in our way. Don't tell me you actually like this girl? Heh Heh Ita-" Kisame was cut off by the look in Itachi's eyes he had the Mangekyou Sharingan out and he was glaring at him.

"Kisame did you ever once think that I can use her for information. As you know the more times I use the mangekyou Sharingan the blinder I become. Maybe she can help me find Sasuke, so I can get his eye."

"Yea, but I'm just saying you usually would have tortured her to tell you, not give them a guest room…"Kisame replied.

"Enough. Our little friend is awake at last." Itachi stated.

Itachi entered the room in which TenTen pretended to still be unconscious.

"I know you're up…"Itachi said coolly.

"Well then can you at least untie me?" TenTen angrily stated.

"So that you can get up and try to attack me and get tied up again?" Itachi chuckled.

"I see nothing funny about this, watch when I'm finally free…" TenTen threatened.

"Ok I'll let you go under one condition."

"What?!?" TenTen shot back.

"If you promise… to get to know me better before you completely judge me" Itachi said in a smooth voice, that almost made him sound nervous.

* * *


	2. Dum Di Dum Dum Dum

Thanks for reviewing. Here's the second chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"You can't be serious?" TenTen remarked. 

"Do these eyes look playful?" Itachi said as he finally stopped using his Sharingan showing his Onyx-colored eyes.

_**Wow I can read him like a book, without his Sharingan, he looks sincere, but he's a criminal, a liar, and a trader. He could be lying, but I guess it's better than staying here for ever maybe I can make a run for it. Yeah! **_

"Ok, but we have to be in a place where people can see us, in case you try to kill me…" TenTen replied.

"I am a bingo book wanted criminal, if I wanted to kill you I would have, and I don't care about _**killing **_when other people are looking…" Itachi stated but as soon as the last words slipped his mouth he felt something he never felt before. _**Regret.**_

"OK then I won't get to _know you better_." TenTen said stringing the Uchiha along.

"No! Wait- I-I didn't mean it like that; I'm not really good at this sort of stuff." Itachi said rather nervously.

TenTen smiled thinking about her situation. She couldn't believe it either, the infamous Uchiha Itachi actually able to feel emotions. The same guy who murdered his clan for power.

"So were do you have in mind, _Itachi_? TenTen said in a very persuasive voice.

"There's a nice ramen shop not so far from here. I was thinking maybe there…"Itachi said coolly trying to regain his focus.

"Hmmm, but I can't go looking like this I'm all dirty." TenTen said.

"We have some girl clothes from one of the members… maybe she'll lend them to you" Itachi says as he leaves the room to get the clothes.

_Ok, he is kind of cute, what?!? What am I saying he's a cold blooded killer! A cute cold blooded killer though. TenTen thought._

Itachi came back with a robe that was elegantly designed. A sparkly red robe that makes people automatically looks your way. Itachi handed the robe to the amazed TenTen.

"OMG, this is so beautiful, they actually let me wear this." TenTen said ecstatic.

"Well you can say they lent it to you, just make sure no one see you with that… especially not Kisame." Itachi warned.

"Why I thought you said she let me wear it?" TenTen asked, disappointed that she couldn't show off this dazzling new dress.

Scratching the back of his head Itachi gave her a not really sort of look. "… I kind of borrowed it without her agreeing." Itachi replied.

_**He went through all that for me awwww. But still he can't be trusted, even if he is taking risk for me.**_

"Ok so can we get going, then?" TenTen said wanting to free herself of this hostile environment.

"… Let's go." Itachi said opening the door looking to see if anyone was there._**We branch of Hyuuga's clan but we couldn't get there 360 vision… **_Itachi thought.

_**Vhoosshh!**_** Kisame appeared out of nowhere.**

"Itach- were you going Itachi? With the prisoner too?" Kisame questioned a now tense Itachi.

"… None of your business Kisame" Itachi said awakening his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Wow, threatening me too- Itachi don't tell me you LIKE HER" Kisame said shocked at the discovery.

"Kisame, you have been my partner for some time now, tell me you wont tell or _**ELSE!!!**_" Itachi said staring Kisame in the eye. A second later.

"Huff-huff, was that really necessary Itachi; we've been partners for a long time I know when you mean business, plus you are like a brother." Kisame said worn out from Itachi's Genjutsu.

"…Thanks" Itachi said as he puffed with TenTen away.

They puffed up a tree away from the ramen shop.

"Do you always were that robe, even when you don't want your people to find you?" TenTen wondered.

"… I will have a bowl of your special" Itachi told the chef ignoring the question.

"Me too, thank you… Hello I'm talking to you!" TenTen said getting annoyed.

"No, I was in a rush…" Itachi said distracted by something.

TenTen seeing his distraction asked "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, lets just enjoy ourselves" Itachi said looking into the forest.

"So tell me about yourself?" TenTen asked hoping to find something out.

"What is there to know, must people know already, I killed my clan, graduated academy age 8, became chuunin at age 13, and left then left the village and joined the Akatsuki. Thus, here we are." Itachi said.

"Can I at least know why?"

"…Why what?"

"Why you killed your clan"

"… Simple, to test myself"

"Test! What Test?" TenTen said angry and confused at the same time.

"To test my power, my strength, do you know how it feels to have the whole clan expect you to be great, to look at you through a microscope? Believe it or not my brother Sasuke was always overlooked, all he did was look up to me, and wish our _father_ would praise him, he was already dead, so why kill him when I can use him later on…"Itachi said infuriated.

"I-I can't believe I'm saying this but I don't know if you are actually the victim or the enemy…" A confused TenTen said.

The food finally arrived. They start to eat. After talking about TenTen they finish.

"Why…?" Itachi asked TenTen.

"Huh?" TenTen responded confused.

"…Why did you have to train in the forest and make me like you or maybe even _l-love you?_" Itachi said actually showing emotion.

TenTen blushed. She too was actually secretly feeling the Uchiha.

"Well, I hate to ruin a perfect evening but we must get back now…" Itachi stated, looking into the forest for like the 15th million time.

And with that said he puffed into TenTen's room.

"Ummm, I don't mean to be rude, but you can't be appearing into my room like that" TenTen laughed. "Seriously"

"Fine" Itachi said laughing also.

"Well… thanks" TenTen said kissing Itachi.

"… No p-p-problem" Itachi kissing her back.

Just as Itachi was about to plant another one on TenTen, Kisame rushed in.

"Back I see, great. Hey Itachi can I talk to you outside? Now!" Kisame said rather nervous.

"Now, can't you see I'm busy?" Itachi said annoyed.

"They know!!!" Kisame blurted out.

"… What? How?" Itachi asked.

"Well Pein asked where you were and I were said I didn't know, and he said to find you and tell you to come, so I acted like I was trying to find you, and then he came to me and said were was the girl, we found and I said you were probably out torturing her and he left and spotted you in the shop!" Kisame said almost out of breath.

"What's the punishment? Itachi said looking disappointed.

"…I'm sorry but you have to _Kill the girl_…" Kisame said looking away.

"What no, I-I-I can't. Isn't there an option?" Itachi said nervous.

"…Yea" Kisame responded.

"What it can't be worse than killing her" Itachi pointed at a scared TenTen.

"They kill you, then her…" Kisame said.

"What!" Itachi said outraged.

_**Puff**_

_**Puff**_

_**Puff**_

_**Puff**_

"_**Itachi it's time, what is your choice?**_ A man in the Akatsuki suit said.

* * *

Please Review Lloyd 


End file.
